User talk:Thomasisthebest
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Toby's Windmill page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 01:31, June 22, 2010 Re: Talyllyn Yes. If you can get good quality scans. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Culdee Fell ENgines Yes, they are. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:DailyMotion It was blocked :( I'm hoping to start it up again when I get the time. SteamTeam 21:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mr. Conductor's Tales Yes. Please do start up a page for it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question It's most likely a coincidence. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 14 Yes, I'll add you to the club. Sorry for taking so long! ZEM talk to me! 05:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool Video That is cool! I don't know the answer to your questions though. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I did. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Link Thanks for the link SteamTeam 09:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:video Thanks for the link but I've seen that numerous times before SteamTeam 19:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen it before as well. Thanks anyway! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Santa I only remember Santa appearing once. And he's on the Minor human characters in the Railway Series page. I don't think we need a page for world records. We can just add the bits of triva to the appropriate pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) stepney - stephanie hi, in your user page you said you used to call stepney, stephaine. my big sister did the oppisite when she was younger there used to be someone called stephaine at my primary school until she left in year 4 or 5, she called her stepney JRCS+CAS 17:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Page Yes, it should have a page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :You can if you wish to. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It all sounds good to me. Why not just add in anything you think is needed? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Toby's Whistle Toby only had a whistle in "Toby's New Whistle". Otherwise, Toby has never used a whistle since that episode!Fanofthomas 02:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :). Can I add you as a friend? BashDashCrashSmash [[User Talk:BashDashCrashSmash|Its time for a chat!]] 03:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC)